


still standing

by nxtelight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, Language of Flowers, Platonic Relationships, Rape Recovery, mentioned ann takamaki, mentioned ryuji sakumoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtelight/pseuds/nxtelight
Summary: She wished, she prayed. She was still trapped, Haru understood despite it all. She understood and allowed Shiho to breathe through the heavy feelings in her body, of the miasma in her lungs that festered. Haru showed her ways to escape the chains that bound her. Haru was so strong, she...She wasn't strong.Yet—
Kudos: 8





	still standing

**Author's Note:**

> to my birthday buddy, rose! I hope you've a great bday! Mwah I love you so much!!

When Shiho Suzui met Haru Okumura, she wasn't sure if she would be good friends with her. She was aware that Haru met Ann when Shiho moved schools, or was it while she was in the hospital? Shiho couldn't remember well, her mind still fuzzy from heavy medication. Harume was a nice girl, it was obvious from how quick Ann befriended Haru.

Haru cared a lot for Ann, Haru understood what it was like to have a man hold power of you. Haru understood, she related, she overcame it all. Unlike her, who was still stuck in the past where the nightmares of Kamoshida plagued her mind. Who was still stuck with no way out, she sometimes wished she was like Ryuji. Who turned away the pain and turned it into anger.

She wished, she prayed. She was still trapped, Haru understood despite it all. She understood and allowed Shiho to breathe through the heavy feelings in her body, of the miasma in her lungs that festered. Haru showed her ways to escape the chains that bound her. Haru was so strong, she...

She wasn't strong.

Yet—

"Shiho!" Haru's sweet voice called out to her, breaking her free from the endless thoughts that plagued her mind. Shiho gave a shaky smile to the auburn haired girl. "Shiho, what did you invite me here for?" Haru curiously asked before Shiho released a nervous laugh. Clutching the small pot behind her back before showing it off to Haru, the girl's eyes widening at seeing the small bush.

"Is that...?" Haru asked questioningly before Shiho nodded, a tad bit proudly. "A peony bush! I know you compared me to a peony and I've been growing on in a pot for awhile so we can plant it on Shujin's rooftop!" She gave a smile, less shaky than the previous one. Haru gently took the pot in her hands, the warmth in Haru's eyes radiating brightly. 

"Oh thank you Shiho, it's so incredible!" She waved her hands in front of herself, stuttering out a laugh. Her cheeks instantly flaring a dark pink, unaware of Haru's mischievous look. "Do you know what peonies mean?" Haru asked curiously, causing Shiho to stop and shaking her head. "I'm not really good at knowing flower meanings."

"Peonies mean bashfulness. It suits you, you're always giving so much."

Shiho gave a noise of embarrassment before pointing at Haru. "No! That's you Haru, you've been making me smile and laugh these past few months after my recovery. Thank you so much!"

Haru's cheeks flared a bit rosy before the auburn girl flashed a warm smile. "Let's go plant this on the rooftop shall we? We don't want to keep the others waiting."

Shiho may not be strong now but she believed that with Haru's guidance... She could be strong enough to leave behind the horrors of her past and move onto the future. Afterall, Noir has always been her favorite Phantom Thief.


End file.
